


Psychological and Literal Battlefield

by CitrusErotica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alternia, Battlefield, Bullying, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Derse (Homestuck), Derse and Prospit, Drugs, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Minor fantasy elements, Non-Sexual Slavery, Off screen incest, Politics, Power Dynamics, Prince Dirk Strider, Prince of Heart God Tier, Prospit (Homestuck), Psychological Warfare, Royalty, Suicidal Thoughts, Trickster candy, Trickster candy is a drug, Tricksters, just considering the option, mention of incest, —for Dirk if he has no other choice, —meaning a tiny bit of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusErotica/pseuds/CitrusErotica
Summary: Dirk Strider, the crowned prince, dubbed Destroyer of Souls, has been betrayed by his team and given to Prospit royalty. The White King is away so he is Jake's immediate responsibility, with the help of the White Queen.But something seems awfully unusual about the Dersite. Something that's bugging Jake English. He's calm. Completely and utterly void of panic, anger, fear and sadness, and considering his position as a glorified prisoner of the enemy kingdom, this is alarming to nobody but Jake.
Relationships: Jake English/Aranea Serket, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Jake English
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. The crowned princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Fates, Two Kingdoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606711) by [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows). 



This is no ordinary day for Derse and Prospit. The two kingdoms have been at war for longer than anyone can remember, including history books, and today, before the Prospit gates, stands the reason why it might end. Four large guards surround the reason, one on each side, the East and West holding him by his elbows and forcing him forward when the gigantic Gold gate opens. People, mostly nobles, make room for their passage with gasps of shock and pleased words, cheers at the sight of a fallen enemy.

Jake, the current ruler while his father is away, sits on the throne as instructed, John, Jane and Jade by his sides on their own, Jake’s original throne being empty. Jade growls in fury, John joins the gasps, Jane’s jaw drops, and Jake, Jake stands in outrage and shock.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

His voice booms as he sees the man garbed in Dersite purple being dropped at his feet, several stairs below, forced onto his knees, shackled, white-blonde hair messed up as much as the clothing from what seems like a fair fight. Dirk raises his head for Jake to see his completely neutral expression even with the lack of eyewear, two amber-gold irises boring into his own.

“We bring forth to you a present, the crowned prince of Derse, Dirk Strider himself.”

“The Destroyer of Souls, “ Dirk spits out as an addition, which only gets him a reprimand of a yank on his metal collar, making him choke. Nobody has the right angle but if they did, they would see a masochistic grin on the man’s face, one so pleased by his situation that it would send terrifying chills down the spine of the greatest of conquerors. But it is gone as quickly as it appeared.

“And what are we to do with him in the palace,” Jade barks out, “he should have been killed on sight!”

“Diplomacy, Jade, “ Jane chimes in, “this could be the end of war. We can sell him back to Derse for the price of peace.”

“Or keep him! Wouldn’t it, uh, degrade Dersites if we held him as a pet or something, “ John finally tags along.

Jake considers them all before agreeing with Jane, which was to be expected.

“I don’t think killing him would do us much good, “ he settles back onto his seat, turning serious as he rarely ever does, “it would only bring forth more outrage and fury, Derse would strike us with full intensity in waves of physical warfare. It would be devastating considering how well negotiations have been going recently compared to previous months, years even. We should treat him as a guest, with some respect for now and see how they react. If they buy him back for peace this can all be over, if not…”

“We chop off a finger?”

“No, Jade, no! That's so cruel, “ John cries out at the brutality of his sister.

“We treat him as a pet, a slave, see how far we can push things without being lethal until they give in and they certainly will. The second prince of Derse had given up some of his noble status to be a Knight instead and so they  **need** their crowned Prince.”

All of the people who are hearing this coming from Jake are swayed by his words, and are led to believe he is wise and powerful, like he’s truly playing chess, all of the people with the exception of Dirk.

“ _ Your majesty _ , “ his words are dipped with petty venom, “may I speak?”

He knows his manners at least. This time, Jake looks to his right hand, Jane, for advice, who nods.

“Let the man speak. We should offer temporary respect as you said. If he allows us to be civil, we should take the opportunity.”

Jake tells the guards to let him stand, but not to unshackle. 

“You seem like an intelligent ruler-to-be, English, you really do, but you are aware  **your enemy** just heard your entire plan, yes?”

The words strike Jake much more than a sword to the chest would. He has heard obscene rumours about himself, some true, some not, but no man nor woman has dared to call him out on anything publically and in his face, much less while he holds the throne, not even a jester! His pride is at stake as the people around boo. Dirk’s is as well… but… that man doesn’t flinch at any yell, at any insult, at any yank of the shackles. His face remains stoic, unmoving, even as a guard threatens him with jail time with only rats as feed. 

It does something dangerous to Jake.

“Settle, settle, “ he commands.

“Strider, “ Jake starts, “I will forgive your slip up for the sake of all of us and formally invite you to dine with us, under supervision of course, until then we will send your family a letter to inform them of their current loss. “

Jake thinks over the options of where to put Dirk in the meantime. A cell would be horrible considering respect they want to show for now, a separate guest room would mean he is either under constant supervision of a guard or alone with many, many options of escape, suicide(since Dersites are known to rather kill themselves than allow the enemy to gather any info off of them) or other things…

“You will reside in my personal quarters, among the servants so someone can keep an eye on you at all times without the discomfort of a dungeon. This is final.”

“Jake! You can’t do that, “ Jane and Jade yell in unison in their own vocabularies.

“He will murder you, “ Jane points out.

“Not with many servants and guards around, he won’t. Double the security around any place Dirk is in at all times.”

“You might want to listen to your sisters here, Jake, “ Dirk’s monotone catches everyone’s attention while the nobles speak among themselves about Jake’s decision, “if you give me such a delicious chance to kill you, how am I to refuse?”

“Is that a threat, Strider?” 

Jake takes a few steps to be in front of Dirk, the guard which used to be in the front and stepped aside now comes closer just in case, ready to stop anything Dirk could even do.

“I would consider it more of a promise if I were you, but to me, it is a threat.”

“You are not helping your case.”

“And how would you know what my case is?”

Jake’s anger reaches levels he wasn’t aware existed outside the battlefield and he grabbed Dirk’s face before he could stop himself, glaring at that handsome, pale, stoic face of Dirk’s and feeling the tension in the air become nearly suffocating as the Strider’s lip twitches up ever so slightly and some of his bangs messily but smoothly slide to cover one brow and half an eye. Dirk’s body is in flames as soon as the rough physical contact, however little, is introduced. He can’t help the twitch in his pants and the mission is clear in his head, it has been from the moment he laid eyes on the man before him. 

**“I am not aware of what kind of mind games you intend to play,** **_Dirk_ ** **, but while you reside in Prospit, you shall show me some** **_fucking_ ** **respect if you do not have a death wish.”**

The tone is low, dominant, so quiet only two or three guards would hear it, maybe a noble or a few if they paid keen attention, but just the face grab is enough to cause everyone who can see it to know what is going on. The subtext isn’t as clear, thankfully. Dirk stops an embarrassing noise from rearing its ugly head and bites his tongue in the stead of returning the words with equal sentiment. He does actually want to survive this, believe it or not. He might push his luck from time to time though. Jake cleared his throat to give his hand an excuse to go back from Dirk’s face and went back up to the throne.

“If there are no other matters to discuss here I have things to take care of.”

Jake hates this. He hates being in charge. He would much rather just have Jane take over and be able to just goof off like John, just let others choose for him, but he can’t. He can’t escape his duties anymore. He used to, but as time went on his father granted him more and more which in the end just gave Jake less and less freedom and peace of mind. He can’t slack off nor rest because the entire kingdom is in his hands, albeit temporarily, he still will continue to work and learn after the White King has returned. 

“Mother dearest?”

“Yes, Jake? Is something the matter?”

“There is someone you must meet. Dirk Strider, Prince of Derse.”

“—Destroyer of Souls, get it right.”

The White Queen turns from the letter she had been reading in order to take a good look at the man who to her seems like a mere boy, standing with a single guard next to him, others remaining outside. He isn’t shackled anymore. He could attempt many things right now, and Dirk examines each possibility as his eyes scan the room, along with percentages of success with variations for each one. He doesn’t make a move though.

“My, my, mind to explain the situation, Jake? Or would  _ you _ rather?”

She’s actually giving Dirk a chance to speak, but he doesn’t intend to.

“He was apparently captured last evening at the attempt of a break in, his partners setting him up for failure. He is a prisoner-guest of sorts.”

“Do tell me he is not to be sent to the dungeon. Enemy or not, a prince is not to be put in a cell, yes?”

“He will be in my personal quarters among the servants’ area and will have limited access to roaming, but all under strict supervision.”

“Good, very good. You know I am not quick to shackle someone. You do know you are free to speak, although just as free not to?”

“Yes, sovereign.”

She takes in the title he decided to use, minus the “adored” he cut out, and how careful he is with words around her.

“I am guessing more negotiations will be at play, correct?”

“Yes, Jane offered herself to help again and I think it wise to have her. “

The White Queen turns her back to them, fiddling with her ring while looking over the last issues of Dersite newspaper coverages and the public letters from both sides, considering her last move as much as the next few, along with the current.

“The final hope for victory lies in patience and planning, “ she says mostly to herself, but is aware both boys will hear her just fine, the guard as well.

Dirk forces a knowing smile onto his features, “For once I can agree with you.”


	2. "Bruised moon's children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Dave talk about Dirk's capture and Dave's love life.

“Rose! Rose, “ Dave called out to his sister, rushing into the library, a single envelope in his hand.

“Yes, brother dearest? Do tell me that that is from Kanaya or someone nearly as important, I’m quite busy, you see.”

Indeed, she is busy. Rose, the woman as pale as any Dersite due to the climate, in a sweater she knit herself and a skirt that surprisingly matches it well, sits neatly. Around her are books ranging from so old that sixty years worth of dust lay on them to freshly and ornately printed covers, surrounded by literal stacks of them. It would be comical if this wasn’t common for her, and if Dave were not in distress. 

“Dirk, they have him, he’s in Prospit, they caught him, Rose, they have Dirk!”

The look on Rose’s pretty little face is nothing short of mortified, as if she knew more than enough, more than too much, just from Dave’s rushed, panicked words.

“Give me that, “ she demanded and took it from him before he could offer it. She put it near the thick candle she was using to read.

“Do we want him back? Yes, we want him back. What sort of question is that? I cannot believe he allowed himself to be captured, “ Rose commented to herself.

“What do we do? You’re the psych expert.”

She neatly folded the letter and returned it to the envelope only to light it on fire. Dave wanted to protest but the flames had already caught about a fourth of it. It’s not salvageable and it has only been a few seconds and the Strider guesses that’s exactly why she prefers the thicker candles. Last longer, burn things faster, larger light. 

“We wait. They demand too much, Dirk knows how to care for himself. If he were in immediate danger we would be getting his eulogy, not this, he would go down fighting rather than allow something awful to reach us such as choosing pride, money and kingdom versus him. You already know father dearest won’t care for bargains and would most likely storm their castle in search for him, “ she paused to consider the flames coming closer to her fingers and adjusted her grip, “there’s likely something he’s searching for.”

“In Prospit’s castle?!”

“This is Dirk we are talking about, Dave.”

There was a long, shaky sigh from the man of red eyes and white-blonde locks, just as pale if not more than his sister. He wrapped his arms around himself before lifting one to motion as he voices his concerns.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t we at least tell Roxy?”

“When have my analyses been wrong? We stay out of his way and play along, not telling others unless we want a large commotion, a gigantic one. I’ll deal with mother, father and Roxy, you always blurt secrets out in your rants. Stay clear of them as much as you can.”

Dave started pacing the room while Rose set the paper on the window cill to burn fully as her other siblings always do. Roxy has a thing for keeping conversations private and keeping them on the low so Dirk started being careful about the same after seeing Roxy burn letters, so naturally Rose followed. That window cill has countless secrets in the simple form of ashes. Dave though is shameless or so it seems. He blurts things out vocally enough that it doesn’t matter where his letters end up since it will be old news by the next morning. He took in his surroundings to help calm himself. The bookshelves were full to the top, or to the bottom, of books, newspapers, tomes and scrolls among others such as letters or empty envelopes. The window is closed but the draft gives a nice, pleasant chill of cold wind and makes the flame on each candle around dance, which are hazards but Rose refuses to let people blow them out saying it is disrespectful. It’s plenty dark outside so he gazes out to rest his eyes and the snow is comforting. 

“We need to get him an escape route ready though. Are Karkat and Kanaya still in Prospit?”

“Dave, I believe you are correct. Even if he has his own escape route, having someone to aid him and more options in case of the less favourable situations would be great to have. Kanaya still is but I’m unsure about Karkat. I’ll get Eridan or Nepeta to be extra careful while smuggling our messages now... Dirk, Dirk, what could you possibly be plotting?”

“Maybe he’s got the hots for one of the royals, “ Dave jokes, but Rose actually seems to consider it an option.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Prospitians seem to be his type if Hal is anything to go off of.”

“Don’t even start with him.”

“Hal is logical and good at discerning facts, can you blame me for humouring his theories? Maybe it isn’t a thing of Prospit but rather anyone but a Dersite, interracial fetishes aren’t too uncommon.”

“Because you have one.”

“I would say touché if you were one to judge.”

“Hey, I—uh… Yeah, okay, now that I think about it you might be right.”

“Let me concrete that further by listing your past or current lovers, including crushes—” “Holy shit, Rose, no.” “—John Egbert, Heir of Breath, Prospit as the first example.”

“That was just a silly childhood thing.”

“You claimed you loved him even if you have only spoken in letters.”

“So have you and Kanaya!”

“But I wasn’t blinded by love just yet.”

“Whatever.”

“Next would be Terezi if I remember correctly, Pyrope, of Alternia, and she seems to have awakened a hunger in you.”

“Her slimy tongue didn’t awaken anything but disgust.”

“You cannot be sated by any Dersite or Prospitian, only Alternians will do, which brings me to—”

“Don’t you even dare. It wasn’t an Alternia fetish, she was just a cool gal, but then she insisted on licking my eyes.”

“I—” Rose can’t help but choke out a laugh at the absurdity, “I wasn’t aware of that fact. Was that why you broke it off with her?”

“Yeah, pretty much. She is too much of a freak for me, besides, she’s got that Serket lady now.”

“Lady is not a title she would deserve, but cease distracting me, “ she lightly smacks Dave’s shoulder before trying to remember where she left off, “then Karkat.”

“Just Karkat?”

“I do not believe he had fully realised his title yet and so he is simply Karkat. If it harms you, here: Karkat Vantas of Alternia. You are hopelessly lost when it comes to him, if only you would take my advice.”

“He’s… Yeah, no, let’s just  _ not _ do this, okay? I’m deathly worried about Dirk so… changing the subject, woo…”

That brought forth another laugh from the woman who is reading her sibling like a book. A children’s book, so clear and obvious it has pictures too.

“Dirk will be fine, “ she sighed.

“I don’t know, Rose… what if he really is in trouble. I mean, he  _ is _ in trouble. What if we can’t help him or we’re late or, I don’t know, he gets executed publicly as an example and his head rolls stubbornly all the way over here just to tell us we’re dubasses?”

“Dave, he is not Bro. I know losing someone is hard but h—”

“Who’s Bro?”

“...”

Rose had completely forgotten her powers are irregular sometimes and that not everything she sees translates well to this world of fanon she inhibits.

“Ah, my bad. Sometimes I mistake fiction for reality.”

“Is this another one of your canon bullshit fits?”

“You could say so, but nevertheless, lay your anxieties to rest. Dirk will be fine. Have faith in him.”

“I guess you’re correct.”

“Now, if you will excuse me, I have research to do for the Eclipse.”

That didn’t put Dave’s mind at ease but he walks out anyways and goes to the snow to literally and figuratively cool off.

“Dirk… what  _ the fuck _ are you doing?”


	3. "Letters, Alliances, and Observations"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is onto Dirk for all of three seconds before giving up. Dirk gets lightly bullied by servants, but at least he gets to talk to the seamstress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derse, Prospit, Skaia, and Alternia are the kingdoms. They are all humans but of different races depending on those places and each has a different language. (Dirk speaks Desrian and Prospitian fluently, a bit of Skaian, but no Alternian.) 
> 
> Humanised trolls are from Alternia, humans and humanised cherubim from Skaia or Prospit or Derse. All capatians are from the two moon inspired kingdoms and humanised, but wear clothing that represents, or simply like carapace based everything.

Dirk wasn’t all too happy about his current living conditions, sleeping in a bed that could hardly be called that compared to the one in his own room in castle Derse, being among servants that were not shy about their opinions, among servants that would nudge and shove him from day one, but considering where he could be, this is  _ fine _ . It’s  _ fine _ . Dirk was still in his Derse garbs when a servant had shoved clothing at him the next hour, right before the dinner.

“Put this on, you monster. Don’t want that hideous purple tainting our light.”

It’s  _ fucking fine _ .

Dirk, if these were normal circumstances, wouldn’t tolerate that shit from anyone, much less a servant, but he is a prisoner, a glorified one at that. The collar around his throat made sure anyone with functional eyes knew it. The clothing was casual and similar to the servants’ wear but it was a tad too big on him since he’s rather short compared to nearly any person he came in contact with recently. The only one that might be around his height is arguable Jane. 

Back to the subject of his work. Jake. There are several rumours Dirk wants to debunk and make sure he’s getting everything right before actually going through with his plan. His plan is also going to take time so he might as well get acquainted. One, Jake has a legendary ass, two, Jake takes anything he can get if offered, three, number two would include males and females alike, four, Jane and Jake have an incestuous relationship, fiv— oh, who is he kidding? He could go on and on about English, the man was far too intriguing. There’s so much contradictions in the way people describe him that Dirk needs to get to the root of it. Some consider Jake the most responsible and just ruler-to-be, confident, firm and dominant, others see him as a desperate manwhore who has a problem with alcohol and a strange thing for skin painted in blue, and the last think of him as an irresponsible person who submits to all and not only allows but encourages others to guide him rather than making any decision whatsoever by himself. Those variations are certainly red flag-worthy. 

“Dersite, “ Jake speaks, “have you dressed yourself?”

“Call me Dirk, “ he steps out and ignores the glare he gets from one of the servants making sure Jake’s clothing is neatly folded.

“I cannot do that, formalities are a must. You will join us for dinner now and uh, “ he didn’t actually know where he was going with all of that, Jake merely wants to do good by his father currently, so he tries to stay firm although it pains him, “you shall speak with the queen about your fate.”

Dirk waited for Jake to lead the way but instead they just both stood there until the latter realised.

“Right! This way.”

The entire castle Prospit was of yellow and gold, occasional white marble or other materials painted to match. It hurt Dirk’s eyes nearly as much as looking through the tinted window panes. He ended up just squinting constantly, ruining his expressionless face with it, but he wasn’t used to anything so bright and there was not much dark to avert his gaze to here… except Jake’s ebony hair. The man was decently attractive. Dark hair going in a few directions, heavily Sunkissed skin of something between tan and simply brown, eyes as green as a bottle of a particular alcoholic beverage but brighter, lighter, his pupils a small dot in the center from all of the light around, his body obviously in at least decent shape, certainly more physically strong than Dirk but definitely not as flexible, he sized him up. Also, amazing ass. 

Jake rolled both his sleeves up neatly before entering through the door, his neutral face that looks ambiguously happy dropping to a more serious tone and— THANK GOD.

The room isn’t as bright as the rest. A tall, large room with not a single item or person out of place except for Dirk, the King, and Jade awaits them. A carpet circles the long table where just enough plates have been set, including the king’s, and is lit mostly by the two parallel windows from the sides, lining the walls horizontally and with curtains that stiffen the intensity, bathing the room in a calming royal blue, but also the chandelier hanging high above the center with candles neatly arranged. Dirk took it all in. 

A servant bitterly led the Dersite to his seat, as far away from the queen as possible, next to John and an empty seat where Jade should be. It would be surprising if anyone had said anything in the moment of awkward silence, but all stayed that was up until Jade had walked in. She was still in military clothing, mostly clean, but she faltered in her apology of her rushed appearence when she spotted Dirk. She lifted her head and sat next to him anyway, but she showed she wasn’t glad about it.

“Dersite, you may dine with us tonight and stay as a limited gues of sorts, but be aware of your position as lower than us.”

“I’m very much aware of my position, thank you.”

“Mother, should we tell him of tomorrow’s hero ceremony?”

“Go ahead.”

Jane took a breath, “the men and woman who came with you and sold you out are going to be accepted in Prospit society as ones of our own for their heroic act against Derse. We will perform a ceremony and invite them to be among us. If they value their lives, they will accept.”

Dirk bit his tongue, saliva filling his mouth as an automatic bodily reaction.

“Doesn’t that make you mad, “ John questioned curiously.

“Would you like me to be mad?”

No. It was staged. They will be accepted here and he’ll have an escape plan through them if needed, but that hopefully won’t be necessary. Dirk’s form of escape isn’t always just simply fleeing. John didn’t have an answer so he just asked more.

“Do Dersites really have sharp teeth and evil red moster eyes?”

Dirk stopped a scoff. 

“Not all of us, but yeah. Dave has red eyes, as red as blood and brighter even. Sometimes they look like they’re glowing in the dark, “ Dirk teased in the quiet conversation between him and John as the others started eating or having conversations of their own. 

“Oooo, really?”

That seemed to excite him.

“Everyone always says you’re monsters with horns and sharp claws, “ he glances at Dirk’s hands, “but you look so small and harmless.”

“Emphasis on the word  _ look _ .”

“Hm? What, “ Jade turned her head to the two, now interested in their words, “what could you possibly do, twig?”

He thought she was gonna call him a twink, but that works too.

“It’s not a matter of what I will do, but of what I can. Not that you need to worry. It would be suicidal to try anything with so much supervision, I’m trapped, you see.”

“Exactly. So shut up, learn your place, and eat your food.”

Dirk turned to John to see him talking to Jake now and turned his attention to his plate. This won’t be easy. Or maybe it will be far too easy. He’s not sure whether to listen to his self-loathing or egotism at the moment, but he will succeed either way. His eyes lay on the queen’s ring as she eats delicately, the carapace-like white clothing appropriating her kingdom and their worship of light and ‘good’. Hegets nudged by Jade for staring and settles for just eating too.

Late in the evening he is left with Jake in his quarters, servants either asleep or doing the night shift around the castle.

“So, you’re saying Alternians run to Derse as well just like here?”

They had gotten into deep conversation of the Alternian culture, current state of damn near civil war if it isn’t that already, and the ones who fled the kingdom because of it.

“Yes.”

Dirk is trying to keep his own words short and lead Jake to talk more to fill the void and get to the topic he wants and needs.  _ Kanaya, Karkat. _

“Well our seamstress is Alternian, I believe, she had only moved into the kingdom recently, but we have a good two, three servants from there too. Most of them aren’t mine personally though.”

“Compared to Prospitians that’s a small number. Why not hire more?”

“They tend to come and go, unsatisfied with anywhere but home they cannot return to. It’s understandable, but not worth it. Oh, I bet you’d get along with that crabby fellow! He may be outright rude in each sentence but he tends to care for a small million of subjects.”

“Who?”

“Our librarian. I’ll be going to Kanaya tomorrow to get you better fitted clothing so you need come with me, as for Karkat, “ BINGO, “we ould visit him another time.”

“And what do I owe you?”

“Owe me? Dirk—er, Dersite, you are a prisoner in my home. You have nothing I want.”

Ouch.

Dirk thinks of flirting, but they’d only met today, it won’t work. He needs more time. Dirk doesn’t have anything Jake wants just yet. That has to change. Rose had better answer that letter telling Prospit to fuck right off or so help Dirk, he will go ballistic if they actually accept and try to use the peace as a bargaining chip to get him back then attack Prospit anyway after he’s home. He may be a bad person, but he won’t go that low. But then again… he literally surrendered himself to the enemy. And much worse, is actually attracted to him.

The Prospit prince entered first, immediately speaking to her in a different tone, not so serious.

“Kanaya, could you not to leave pricks in people’s gowns? Another noble had complained today.”

“She was being distrespectful, she deserved it.”

“You’re being petty, “ Jake continued.

“Oh, I know, “ she brushed it off then noticed Dirk following Jake, making her drop her fabric and needle with all of the grace of a giraffe. 

“Greetings, seamstress, I am Dirk Str—” he tried to play off not knowing her, but she jumped with words of her own, “What in the Messiahs are you doing here?! A Dersite in the Prospit castle, you must have gone insane.”

“Kanaya, calm yourself. I didn’t come by choice, “ Dirk pointed out, looping a finger somewhat around the metal collar with moon phases that adorned his neck. Jake watched in confusion because it looked like to him that he wasn’t getting the whole story here. Kanaya recognised him. That’s about it. However much some would like to believe, Jake is not dumb nor aloof, he just ignores things on purpose whenever it benifits him, and this right here is unusual. If he can rely on anything but pistols and charm, it would be perception. Kanaya looked him over, biting her nail lightly enough to not break it off.

“jake, would you allow us some privacy while I size Dirk up? The clothing must come off for it, it is far too baggy.”

Jake didn’t like that in the slightest.

“A guard must be in here then. They’re right outside, just in case.”

“No, no, it is quite alright. I’ll exit.”

Gadzooks! There’s something right under his nose yet he can’t recognise it! It’s like he’s secretly playing chess with the Strider! Dirk let the white pawns move first, capture him, before moving his own, and Kanaya seems to know him, a rook she would possibly be with the way she moves. But which piece is Dirk? Who does Jake target and how is the white-blonde so gosh danged calm?! Jake needs to figure this o—wait. Why should he care? There are much more capable people to take care of anything Dirk would attempt to do, and much less busy ones. That’s it. Just let others handle it, Jake. You don’t have to carry all of the weight…

The man still unsettles him as he exits with no trace of emotion ever being present.

While Jake was waiting outside, Kanaya had shown Dirk some of her private letters with Rose, three middle men between them to ensure nothing is traced, but the handwriting is unmistakable. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet my soon to be sister in law, “ Dirk told her in a hushed tone.

“My, my, I am unsure of how to handle that. I was planning on travelling to Derse soon but I can put it off to ensure your safety. If you need anything you can turn to me if nobody else. I’m sure Karkat has an obligation to you through Dave as well, along with possibly some others but it is clear to all Karkat and I are your safest options.”

“Is there anywhere I can obtain and keep small items?”

“Like what?”

“Letters, “ he hesitated, “others.”

“What are you planning to do, Dirk? What are you trying to accomplish here?”

“If I don’t tell you, will you still aid me?”

“...Most likely, and sadly, yes.”

“Then I see no need in worrying you. Besides, plans never pan out fully as intended, I just need safety nets upon safety nets. It’s good to know I can smuggle things through you and, Nepeta was it?”

“The rogue is quite helpful but mostly only when paired with others, “ Kanaya sighed, “Eridan is, “ she growled, “a royal  **pain** to affiliate with, but I do what is necessary. As for Karkat, he tends to be the one who brings the letters to me personally as the librarian or by putting them in books I request. Items would be a lot more difficult. Tell me what you need and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Not now. I need trust first. Speaking to you like this must be raising issues already, I should go quickly now. We’ll talk again later but do try and find someone who knows trickery for me, will you?”

“Trickery, “ Kanaya repeats to consider who she could possibly contact, “safety nets… ah,  **_spider webs_ ** .”

Dirk just memorises the words that make absolutely no sense to him and heads out of the door.


	4. "Prophecy and smuggling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose foretells in coded words and sends a little something Dirk's way.

Rose has always been one of the smarter ones, even among the Stri-londe family which is packed with intelligence of different types. Dirk is always inventing some machines and philosophical views (with Rose) on the reflection of oneself; Roxy is empathic to almost a fault, caring for all and helping Hal’s coded messages project; Hal whose memory is unmatched in all of Derse and outside of the borders; Dave who surprisingly has an impeccable grasp on economy, but also time, planning and when it is best to fall back rather than die fighting (Dirk had no such thing); and Rose, the prophet. The Seer of Light may seem contrary to being of Derse as Prospitians worship the Sun while Derse the Moon, but Rose sees the most fortuitous path, prosperity both within grasp and not. Magic is no foreign concept. But it is suppressed greatly for the sake of all. A war and magic? That brings devastation. Technology is more advanced than Prospit’s, although still in the less techy era. Zahhaks help. A lot.

Rose didn’t get the title purely from her prophecies though, no. She knows all that goes on in Prospit, has her finger in everyone’s tea, and so she must have certain connections to keep that going.

“Eridan?”

“Yes?”

“Here are your letters for today, “ she hands a thick stack of neat envelopes, some marked, some not, a thin book with a thin black leather cover and shimmering gold in some angles resting on the top as highest priority.

“You mean your letters, witch?”

Eridan takes them anyways and sets them inside a bag that seems fashionable in an Eridan way and rather large. Rose wonders what else is in it as the Alternian continues checking over the map held in place by a bottle of unknown liquid and a harpoon on the opposite edge along with an open ink bottle on another edge and the last being held by a cold hand decorated by barely colder metals. 

“Careful now, that is no way to speak to a lady, commander.”

“A lady who can destroy an entire kingdom with words, “ his stutter always was intriguing to the blond, how exactly it functioned and why he hadn’t gotten rid of it now, “ but is waitin’ fo’ who knows what.”

He certainly has the money for a professional to come in and help him with it, but at this point it is a part of his charm, or rather repulse. The man was not handsome, he was more pretty than anything else, which didn’t help him look any more serious than the stutter did, but alas such beauty is wasted because of a sour personality and desperation. Let us not forget the bloodlust.

Rose considers some of the information she has. It could destroy a lot, yes, but she wouldn’t… wouldn’t ex… actly say… Rose gets a glazed over look in her eyes, zoning out as her jaw falls slack and speaks for her.

“The shadows will fall over all soon enough and only those who thrive in the dark will be victorious. “

She does somewhat snap back to reality, but she darkly glares at the spot on Eridan’s map, the spot he refuses to look at, the s—

“Here, “ she reaches out and takes the feather the man insists on using despite other writing tools being invented and puts a black dot onto the area. Precise. 

“What is that, “ he snarls at her putting her paws in his plan.

“That’s where you should be if you value your life.”

“Davey!”

“Roxy?”

“Davey.”

“Roxy.”

“Davey?”

“Roxy!”

“Enough, you two, “ Hal reprimands, rubbing his temples from their repetition as he attempts to solve the several different types of encoding on the parchment paper before him. He and Roxy go back and forth in a conversation like that, trying to practice secret messages as much as they can, even making up their own language, but it is a work in progress.

“Sorry dude, we’re just really bored here, staring at you staring at squiggles and random letters and— and are those numbers? Wait! Is that a dick?”

Dave jumps to see if the code actually has a dick as a letter and the servant bringing their warm drinks clears their throat awkwardly. Dave doesn’t have shame apparently. He just goes on about how he’s gonna make dick a valid geometrical shape if he can convince Dirk of it. Roxy accepts the drinks and sips hers, sighing at the warmth and thanking the servant because she’s polite like that. 

“I heard from Callie by the way, “ Roxy tells the two but they aren’t really listening so she just shrugs and goes to find Rose. Instead she comes across a rare sight. 

“Sollux, was it?”

“Yeah, is Dave here?”

“Uh, yup, talkin’ about phallic geometrical logistics with mr. Perfect Recall over there. Which is also known as psychological torture.”

“Tell me about it, “ the strange man mutters, making his way to them. Sollux tends to vanish and appear randomly so you never really know when you’re gonna come across him and much less what mood he will be in. It is either super confident or just a ball of sulk. She continues on her way.

“Rosey, Callie told me the delivery should be legal now and we’ll be getting it around the Eclipse. “

“Around it? Not before?”

“She can’t do much about timing ‘cause paperwork and laws and travel, but she’ll try an’ hurry.”

“Ugh, “ Rose answers very eloquently, “I need that book as soon as possible, preferably before disaster.”

“I did what I could, sis, we just gotta wait now.”

Rose seems tense. Not by body or facial expression, but Roxy can tell, so she envelops her in a big, gentle hug which she returns and relaxes in.

“Rosey, it’ll be fine, “ she begins, “we did our best and we will even then, things are good. Relax.”

Rose nearly tells her things are not fine because Dirk is away but she has more than enough mind to stop herself and pull away.

“You’re right, we just need to do our very best to ensure this Eclipse is the end for all of this.”

Rose’s heels click against the darkwood floor of the hall as she moves away and Roxy goes to her quarters, telling the maid to let her be. Then she plops on her bed, drink forgotten on the table, and sighs heavily. She’s not dumb. She can tell Dirk’s gone and  _ it hurts _ . 

“Are you sure?”

The short feline-like woman buttons her coat as the harsh winds of Derse’s kingdom make her small frame shudder and slightly sway.

“Yes, be wary of Zahhak’s gaze. He might be onto us and you know he will disapprove of your job, “ Eridan warns her while handing her the bag. 

“I heard, “ her r’s are rolled despite her worry not making her want to purr, “the older Strider is in captivity, “ Nepeta informs.

“Oh?”

“Is it true?”

“I don’t see him typically when I am here, but I shall investigate, “ Eridan had the knowing look in his eyes, ready to throw shade on the crown.

Nepeta turns in an agile movement and runs towards cover from wind of trees and boulders, being lost by any wandering eyes with ease. She grew up in nature, she knows it better than she knows herself. She steps carefully and jumps from rock to rock to cross a relatively small river and treads towards the borders of Skaia to collect something else before going to Prospit. Derse-Prospit borders are on lockdown and were difficult to cross as is, but during active war stages, it is best to go around. 

“Come on Pounce, I got the stuff, “ she says excitedly while passing the cave she left her  pet friend in and wonders why the bag is heavier than usual. She hums.

“Actually, let me just check it first.”

She sets the bag down on a rock instead of it weighing on her shoulder and across her chest to hang by her thigh. Nepeta adjusts the strap for it to hang by her hip instead and opens it to see a box and carefully takes it to gasp at the contents. She quickly returns the box to look untouched and clasps the bag in place.

  
_ Equius is going to be  _ **_so_ ** _ mad if he finds out! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it is Nepeta is to deliver?


	5. "A friendly game of chess"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is more in character here, Jane is an addict, John is childish, and Jake and Dirk play chess.

An entire week in, nobody has answered from Derse about Dirk’s disappearance which prompts Prospit to send another two letters by different carriers at once, thinking it wasn’t received. Dirk is pacing the garden with at least two guards watching him from a bridge above and to the side and another on his level at the door. He awaits Jade to speak to her as she asked for him earlier and he fiddles with the awful, well made and decorated, but awful collar. He would rip it off if he could, but the only good thing about it is that it mostly hides the scar on his throat if he adjusts it properly. 

“Dersite?” 

Jade’s voice is forced and harsh, especially for a Prospitian.

“Yes, Wolf?”

“Sit with me, there is much to discuss, “ she doesn’t wait for him, “your presence here is dragging on too long and you are too free for a prisoner.”

“Meaning?”

“I’m tightening your leash.”

“...meaning?”

“It means you are not to have access to any area unless a royal states so at that moment and you are with one guard and one royal at least.”

“As you say.”

“And, “ she starts whispering, softer, kinder, the look in her eyes worried, “I’m sorry. I may be cruel to enemies, but you… you’re in our home now. More like a pet, you know? I don’t like animal abuse so if anyone doesn’t let you eat like yesterday come search for me, okay?”

Ah, so that’s what this is actually about. Dirk just needed to wait. Indeed, a slave going into the kitchen and asking for food is troublesome, even if Jake had sent him to grab some for both of them and only got Jake’s. People are just dicks sometimes.

“Understood, “ Dirk replies loudly but quiets down for the next, “ and what is with Jane today?”

“Ah, you noticed too? We got a delivery of… let’s say candy.”

“Sugar rush?”

“Not exactly, it’s more l—” Jade shuts her maw as Jake and John walk in together, they’re talking as if the older is scolding the younger.

“You know she has a problem, don’t enable her and  _ for the love of the Sun _ don’t try any!”

“But Jaaaaake, she looked so happy and they’re just sweets! How can it harm anyone?”

“It looked homemade, John, it isn’t the usual Jane takes, which she made sure is harmless. We don’t know where this one came from and I’m not about to take it away from her when she already ate half the box. “

“Then what’s the harm? Just let us have some fun.”

“John, Jake’s right. Jane has a problem, you can have as much normal candy as you want, “ Jade joined in.

“Trickster is dangerous in a way as is, we’re just looking out for you and everyone around you. Jane built up tolerance and can go to meetings and conferences with it, a single lick of yours could be like fifteen of hers.”

“Now I want it more!”

_ Trickster _ .  **Jane Crocker is a trickster addict.**

Good to know. 

“You do know how ironic this is, right?”

“Hm?”

“You’re the crowned prince of Prospit, playing chess with the crowned prince of Derse. It is literally war.”

“Oh, but a friendly session can’t hurt, can it?”

The accent Jake held was flowery, it sounded like poetry whenever a Prospitian spoke, so soft and elegant, while Dirk knew the language he still kept his own accent, the rough Dersian voice of commanders, demanders, rulers, rough and growly, buzzing, not constantly of course, but very opposite. He found a tad of pleasure in spiting the royals by speaking their language fluently yet making it his own. Jake moved first, dragging a pawn two squares forward, scraping it against the table which infuriated Dirk. The Strider took one of his own, the black pawn right in front of Jake’s brave one, and he picked it up to place it one in front, letting it click into place with satisfaction. He did things methodically. Dirk moved barely and close to Jake, urging him closer to trap his pawn in place at the price of one of his own. He could have just trapped it immediately by moving two, but it would leave an opening behind itself and break apart the frontline of soldiers. Besides, it was much more satisfying to lure the enemy in and have them willingly step in a bear trap. Jake seemed oblivious to any indications and just repeated the move with the far right pawn from his perspective. He wants to free up his bishop as soon as possible.

The two go on, having meaningless chatter, shutting up when a guard walked out into the terrace garden where they sat amon heat and plants, Dirk squinting to see but not letting it hinder him, vines entwined with wires to form arches to give some shelter and shade, birthing grapes of green which just almost blend into the leaves. Jake asks the guard for a servant to fetch a bowl and put some grapes in it from above their heads. That order is followed without hesitation. Dirk isn’t hungry. He’s sizing Jake up as if he were though, trying to see what others do in the man and noticing it. Which is a facade, which is true? Which angle will give him the truth?

“You know, I was wondering since you arrived the other day, what chess piece would you be?”

Now that is a loaded question.

“I haven’t considered it, “ Dirk lies, “what do you think?”

“I would have to say, “ Jake picks up his white horse piece and gets it out of the starting square, jumping over frontlines and going in an L shaped move, “a knight would suit you well.”

Dirk invisibly beams. He’s always been a fan of horses, but not quite what he intends to be. As something dark starts forming in Dirk’s eyes, a feeling of superiority over the foe, and moves a piece Jake uses a bishop to check his king. A flash of surprise hits his eyes instead. He was falling into his ego, thinking of himself as the puppeteer, a higher force above these pieces, he moved wrong and left himself open. 

“A cheeky little bugger, aren’t ya?”

“Huh?”

“Dirk, I’ve heard of your escapades and you have a way with words and swords, that much is clear.”

The Strider pauses then scrambles to protect his king only to see that leaves him open to Jake’s queen elsewhere and just moves him instead. Most of his pieces are attacking Jake but he didn’t protect himself. 

“Hopping over obstacles with grace, going in an odd pattern that is difficult to track… But you truly suck at chess.”

How did he—!?

“ _ Checkmate _ .”

Absolute and utter disbelief washer over Dirk as he looks over the board, the pieces, analysing, then at Jake. The dark skinned, ebony haired, softly smiling, handsome man who had just outsmarted him. Dirk’s never been hungry for a person before, but his stomach curls in starvation looking at the satisfied face of Jake English as he pops a green grape between his teeth and lets it vanish into his mouth.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Nepeta was to deliver trickster candy.


	6. "Civil negotiations"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting discussing what to do about Dirk that breaks apart under the chaotic influence of everyone in the Strilonde Black carapace family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black is the last name of the king and queen. King Black, Queen Black.

Rose knew she couldn’t and shouldn’t burn every letter Prospit sent so she let one pass by. The queen was outraged, the king was outraged, the nobles, royals, servants, the entire kingdom was on the brink of a furious explosion. How does one lose a grown man who is the crowned prince? Dirk was difficult to miss when he wanted to be seen, which was most times. The bargaining began, queen Black refusing anything White had tried to ask for, plans already running in the background, but first of all…

“Father dearest, please do not do this. They will publicly execute him if we do not play smart, “Rose pleaded in a demanding tone, legitimately worried her father will go into a full out war. 

“I gotta kind of agree with Rose here, we ain’t getting him back by destroying the roof he’s under, right? Gotta get him out and then make the fuckers pay,” Dave added, not worried about swearing as everyone had gotten used to his unfiltered mouth.

“Eclipse comes, I strike. End of discussion,” the king stood firmly.

The table consisted of Rose, Roxy, Dave, queen, king, two trusted advisor-agents and an empty seat where Dirk should be.

“The children are right, “ the queen uses his full name for emphasis, “ this is not just the question of politics, this is real war, I see it, you’re right about that. But this is our child, and if that matters not to you, “she adds bitterly just to sway him, “ then he’s also the cr—”

“I do care! That is exactly why I will get him back by force!”

“You’ll get him killed, “ Rose added, but went mostly unheard, Roxy tried to stay out of it, seeing the tension, and Dave despised arguments so he immediately zipped his lips shut.

“You think they won’t slit his throat the moment they see an army at their doorstep?!”

A very,  **_very_ ** poor choice of words on her part considering Dirk’s past.

“You think they won’t do it even if we give them whatever they want?! They probably have a set date if they haven’t killed him yet!”

“How can you say that?!”

“Both of you, shush!”

Roxy is now standing, sick of the same thing happening every single meeting. The queen always wants to settle things with manipulation, using her agents, using information, deals, blackmail, plotting, while the king insists on brute force and a firm punishment, reckless. Why can’t they ever understand that the combination of those two is what will ultimately win? Where is the harmony?

“I may not know very much about ruling, but I know Dirk is out there, alive. He wanted to be caught, do you really think he’d accidentally stumble into the enemy castle? Really?”

“What the—excuse my languege your highness—fuck would make you think that?”

“He’s smarter than that.”

“Roxy, he’s literally a prisoner of Prospit, I think his smart level dropped at least a bit, “ Dave tacks on. 

“Fair. But my point stands. We gotta get him somehow out of there in a sneaky, invisible way and then give ‘em hell. Or! We get contact with Dirky and he helps us give ‘em hell from the inside, which I guess was his original plan.”

“—Except he’s probably just trying to get into English’s pantaloons.”

“Dave!”

“He  **WHAT NOW?!** ”

“David Elizabeth Strider, you have commited a felony of—who am I kidding? You were gonna tattle sooner or later. Mother, “ Rose turned to her dumbfounded queen, “I can explain.”

“No, no, I do not care. If he wants the boy we shall have him as a special pet just in spite. “

“My… my boy is…”

Aaaaaaand their father had no idea Dirk was gay. Shit.

“A twink, “ Dave had to once again make it worse, only this time it was on purpose.

“Dave, I swear—” Roxy grabbed him by the ear gently, more of a warning than anything.

Their meetings are rarely professional considering how chaotic the family is, speaking of which, Hal is not allowed here ever since he decked Dirk. Why? Take a guess.

They took a mandatory break.

“I am not offended by him liking men for fucks sake, who do you take me for? It is the liking of a Prospitian man that is betrayal to the kingdom.”

“Oh, great, I like girls and boys then, “ Roxy confesses, followed by Rose stating she is lesbian then elbowing Dave to mutter he’s still figuring shit out.

“Are… are all my children queer?”

The question of the king struck the queen with such humour she couldn’t stop small laughter. She knew. She knows every rumour spreading and knows her children well enough to know which ones to believe and which not to. The king was much more blunt and brushed of all rumours, only going by what they themselves state and what he witnesses. Neither is incorrect in their approaches.

“Why do you think I talk to Callie and J—uh.—just so much?”

Roxy was going to say Jane, but she’s of Prospit royalty, then John, but he is too. They are terrible at staying on one side, huh? Dirk with Jake, Roxy with John, Jane and Calliope, Dave with Karkat and Terezi, Rose with Kanaya, it seems like Hal is the only one staying within Derse’s boundaries. But enough of romance.

“How long ‘till the Eclipse?”

“Roughly a month rounded down, ” Dave shot out instinctively to his mother, “thirty six cycles.”

“Whether Dirk is inside or not, I will be getting the army ready. The Eclipse is the most perfect time for an attack.”

“Yes, father, they worship light and they will lack it, we will be much more potent. I have already started my… preparations some weeks ago.”

“Yeah, Rosey’s been working her butt off.”

The queen has been staring at her ring on her hand which rests neatly on the table, the small shine on it and orbs attached to it, the implications…

“We strike minutes before the Eclipse, “ she starts, and all can tell that she has an extremely long and detailed plan hashed out about every single day until it and several after, not forgetting the process of it, so all silence themselves and listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the Eclipse is like for both kingdoms?


	7. "Bonding"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk bonds withe royals, the royals bond with their slave. Dirk does his best to come out on top but has gay panic and I allude to jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spice near the end.   
> TFW  
> Alluding to incest (Jane and Jake)  
> Mild sexual content, mostly off screen

It isn’t easy. It definitely isn’t easy and Dirk despises how he made himself believe it will be. It is agitating how he can’t have time nor room for proper exercise, for reading, how he is constantly watched and judged in a completely different manner than he’s used to, the quips, the trips, the insults and lies to get him in trouble, the cold food and probing questions in vomit-inducing sweet voices, the fucking man he cannot understand! He needs more information. He needs to know people, make connections, and when everyone loathes him, fears him, or both, it is not easy. 

Dirk’s hair is down. That by itself is insulting. He never has it down by choice. Dirk wears common clothes and is expected to be thankful for it, for the collar around his throat marking him enemy property, covering a scar he loathes almost as much as the prospect of being owned, of being limited in his control. That chess match made him freak out. He actually had a panic attack the moment he entered the bathroom, the only place he is allowed to be unsupervised. He thought he had everything under control but while he was focused on attacking he hadn’t noticed his defence was lacking and he fell. His king fell. It was tipped by the finger of a man he expected to be lesser. He didn’t size him up well enough and his plan is falling into dirty waters as Jake acts naive or subtly defuses any flirtation Dirk throws at him. Jake accepts it, sure. He takes the compliment, but gives nothing back to build up more tension. Any stray fingers brushing over him are instead brushed away. But it’s  _ fine _ . Nothing is going his way, Rose hasn’t answered, the queen is refusing everything and he can’t get either of his allies on this side alone to get anything prepared and done, but he will be  **_fine_ ** .

Dirk laughs at himself bitterly as he washes his face, head hanging low, looking up through slightly wet hair that stuck to his face because of moisture, two amber-gold rings glaring at themselves. 

“He’s paler than the moon he idiotically worships.”

“You know he can hear you right?”

“Let him hear me. What’s he gonna do? He’s a slave. He better not be plotting anything in the bathroom, he spends lots of time in there. I had to drag him out by the elbow the other day and I didn’t even grab him that hard yet there’s a bruise there now.”

Dirk looks down to his arm while overhearing the conversation between two guards outside the door. John must have gone elsewhere in boredom. 

“That’s what that is from? I heard one of the maids say he did it to himself for sympathy points. “

“Who do you believe more? A lowly maid or me?”

“Yeah, but aren’t you scared?”

“Scared? Of that little thing? Even if we weren’t armed to the teeth, I wouldn’t so much as worry.”

“But he’s one of the Dersites, you know, the dark beasts lurking at night, ripping people limb to limb?”

“I don’t see any sharp teeth, glowing red eyes or strength at all. Little kitten’s been declawed.”

“I don’t know, someone that pale reminds of a reanimated corpse. Creepy. Especially when he literally glares and growls at anything threatening him. I heard he had a taste for raw.”

“Raw?”

“Raw flesh, like, humans.”

“That bugger’s lucky if he gets bread.”

Dirk goes from one feature to another, trying to see what makes one of them fear him and wanting to amplify it. Pale. That’s all he’s got. Dirk walks out to the two of them, ignoring what he overheard and letting them lead him to John’s favourite place in the entire castle, the graveyard. 

“I would have expected something much less gloomy from you.”

“It’s not gloomy unless you make it be. Here, let me show you.”

John walked between rows of white marble graves, not stepping on any out of respect, Dirk following closely, guards always around.

“Look, I have a thing for ghosts, and what’s a better place to meet ghosts than a graveyard? They’re just dead people, right?”

Dirk wasn’t believing his ears, this cheerful attitude was on brand, but he hadn’t known the Heir of Breath had a fascination for the dead. It certainly gave character.

“So what? You just walk around here like a flower field of death and make flower crowns for the ghosts?”

“No, no. I sit somewhere like, “he drags out the last word, trying to find a bench, finally finding one of birch and hopping to it, “ here. Then I talk to them.”

Dirk follows, but stands in front of him rather than joining him.

“You talk… to ghosts?”

“Well, yeah? I just close my eyes and start talking and I feel like I sometimes get an answer back, but it could be my imagination. It doesn’t hurt to try.” 

Dirk humours him, sighing quietly and sitting on the other edge of the birch bench and closing his eyes. He tries to envision ghosts but only gets geometrical shapes and blobs and actual human beings but transparent and their faces blank and he can’t make them talk at all. He opens his eyes to look at John who is changing expressions and nodding and it looks like he’s having a full on conversation with someone save for the lack of looking at them. It’s… odd. He can just hold up a conversation with hims— Rose. Rose has her seeing bullshit magic shindig, so this might be something like that. Breath. Breath as in speaking and the air that comes out with it, John is the Heir of it, he inherits conversations from his ancestors in the graveyard, a garden of the dead, he inherits knowledge from the deceased through spoken means the way Rose does with sight. Dirk could be completely off and John is just an imaginative person, but… He’s seen Rose zone out. He kind of believes her. He feels like he should have some kind of godly power, too, but that is beyond his understanding if he were to be honest. He can sometimes understand Rose’s ramblings, but not much.

“Speaker of the Dead, “ Dirk mumbles and it catches John’s attention.

“What?”

“Speaker of the Dead? It’s something my sister once told me, encounter them and...hm. I don’t remember what then. It’s hard to understand her prophetic garbage.”

“She’s a prophet, “ John beams, “like how? Does she talk to ghosts too?”

“No. Not that I know of. She says she can see different paths that were less lucky and guide us away, in the most plain words possible.”

John hums in a questioning tone and furrows his brows.

“Light?”

“Hm?”

“Is she the Light or the uh, Rogue of Void? I don’t remember the other one’s title.”

“Rogue of Void. Derse’s Rogue, Roxy, “Dirk misses those faces already, “Rose is Derse’s Seer.”

“I don’t know much about that stuff since I avoid most of the lessons whenever I can, they’re really boring, but maybe you should listen to her advice?”

“I  _ almost _ always do. I at least consider it.”

“Almost?”

“If I listened to her I wouldn’t have been caught.”

“Ah, “ John cringes, looking at the guards and seemingly finally noticing how uneasy Dirk is and that this isn’t just a fun hangout between two men, “do Dersites have personal crests like us?”

“Only the people who matter.”

John pauses to consider his question before whispering it, “What’s yours?”

Dirk almost allows the edge of his lip to twitch up at the acknowledgement that he actually matters and instead whispers back.

“A heart. Half of it colored in, the other empty and disconnected from the filled in half. “

“A heart? Isn’t that a bit girly?”

“No. It’s also pink.”

“You’re pulling a practical joke on me, aren’t you?”

“I’m dead serious, John, that is my crest, cross my  _ heart _ and hope to die.”

“Oh.  _ Ohhhhh _ , is that what it’s supposed to mean?”

“In short, yeah. It’s also like a soul. Logic is in a brain but a soul is in a heart, the core of someone, you can see it in one’s eye.”

“Bluh! Too philosophical.”

“What does Breath mean to you, John?”

A little digging won’t hurt.

“Hmmmmm, freedom? Like air is free to go anywhere it wants. Just a gentle breeze on a hot day or like, a tornado if it needs to be I guess.”

This family is full of surprises. At least Dirk’s ego is boosted, talking to someone who doesn’t seem to be on his level but lower. 

“Just a little mo’!”

“I’m seriously full.”

“Come on, just one mo’ bite, teeny tiny bite.”

“Jane, I seriously can’t eat more. You made me try every pastry in the entire place, including the ones you just made. I will literally puke it all out if I try to force more down.”

“Aw, I’m not trying to make you sick! Quite the opposite. You’re so sickly already, Dir—site.”

The slip up is nearly impossible to notice, but Dirk heard the tiny pause between initial intention and the correction, she’s hooked, he just needs to reel her in. She wants someone to take care of? Sure. He can play like that.

“Ugh, I’m getting a stomach ache. Dersites aren’t built for this.”

“For… eating?”

“For stuffing themselves with gluten. And so many sweets too.”

“You don’t like sweets?!”

“That’s not what I meant. We have sweets, but they’re often best paired with sour or bitter things to give contrast, and never in this amount. I like savoury better. The sesame ones are really nice.”

Compliment the chef.

“Aww! Yeah, I can see what you mean, but sweet things are still the very best… how are you feeling?”

Jane takes one of the bagels that have what looks like syrup and crystal-like sprinkles on top, something that she made Dirk eat earlier. She immediately smiled mischievously.

“Aside from the stomach ache? Not much different… why?”

Jane cocked her head to the side, blinking at him.

“You’re not manic? Not even joyful?”

“More like just chilling.”

“I… But it should have taken a major effect by now, “ she pushes herself forward in her seat and looks at the bagel funny, “how are you not just… super happy?!”

“Did you… is that trickster?”

“Yes!”

“It doesn’t work on me.”

“What doesn’t work on you?”

“Trickster. I’m immune.”

“You’re immune to the purified joy that is candy?!”

“Yeah.”

“How is that even possible?!”

She looks mad, but that won’t last, she already took a bite.

“I’ve always had more of a tolerance to substances but trickster specifically never worked on me in the slightest. Roxy got some from a friend and we tried it and I just didn’t get affected by it at all no matter the amount so I gave up. It’s good to know I don’t have to worry about it being shoved in my food though.”

No wonder it was sickeningly sweet. Everything in Prospit is that way. 

“Well, too bad for you. I’m gonna be off to a conference soon and this is a perfect enhancer for not allowing others under one’s skin”

“While sugar-high?”

“It helps me stay positive, “ she smiles brightly.

“I see. Good luck with the, ” —Eclipse— “conference.”

Dirk is keenly aware of the date approaching, but keeping track of the exact time proved more difficult. Prospit and Derse separated their ways of time measurement, wildly different climates and worship of opposite space bodies being the reasons.

“Thank you! Now,” Jane slides onto the seat in front of Dirk, presenting herself as an opposing side, fingers touching at the tips in front of her to signify she has control over the conversation and she ignores the out of place strand of hair in her face as if it were put there on purpose, “what do you want of me, Dersite?”

Huh? 

“Excuse me?”

“What do you want of me, Dersite, “ she repeats in exactly the same wording and tone. Dirk could swear he misheard her the first time because of cutlery and sizzling of the kitchen beside the dining room, one wall open for people to watch their food being prepared from the castle’s semi-public dining area. The air wafted with several different aromas, most of them sweet, most of them baked goods but also some more fullfitritional dishes. Waiters passed by between tables and benches, maids swept restlessly, bakers baked cookies and cooks cooked bacon. But beside all of those, Dirk heard Jane clearly. 

“Of you personally or in general?”

“I leave it open for interpretation.”

“I lust for home, clearly, but also the end of war.”

“And what about personally? Clearly, if you avoided it, there’s some subtext you wish not to discuss.”

“And so you ask me to discuss it.”

“A slave should be treated poorly so I have nothing to justify to you.”

“So you say. Tell me, Jane, what do  _ you _ want from  _ me _ ?”

“I want to know your intentions for getting chummy with me, “ she smiled unnaturally brightly, trickster seeping into her voice, her breath like burnt sugar.

“I’m trying to soften my stay.”

“So you say, “ she mimics with an obnoxiously loud giggle, a cackle even, “how about we trade, Dirk? I’ve been told you are smart, I’d like to believe so, “ she sucks up needlessly.

This has turned into a battle of wits and social, psychological control over the other, both of them wanting something but neither stating it plainly, many witnesses to the conversation making it difficult to build remarks that wouldn’t end Dirk’s life then and there.

“Name your price, Crocker.”

She sat beside Dirk instead then, putting herself in the position of an ally.

“I want you to ask Miss Fancy R to send more of those packages to me personally, “ she practically demands, “you can imagine what benefits that would grant, “ you, us.

Dirk is ready to accept the deal, desperate, and Jane is aware of it, but the shock that the Prospitian is alluding she knows who R is, who sent the package, is making him more cautious. Bargain.

“And what exactly would I get from it?”

“You’re a slave, “ she enounces loudly, “you do as I say, “she quiets down for the next, “ and you shall be allowed anything nonlethal such as messages. You want to hear from your sister dearest, don’t you, Dersite?”

Dirk grinds his teeth and makes a cringe inducing sound which makes Jane’s sweet tooth kick in, taking another large bite, an even larger smile reaching her lit up eyes. 

“I see we have a deal, “ she says after swallowing and motions for a guard to approach. Each glint of the prideful blades of the spears they hold make Dirk’s eyes hurt and his stomach churn, but he can deal with it. It’s fine. 

“Get him to Jade. She needs target practice.”

“Are you sure you won’t shoot me just in spite?”

“If you keep talking, I just might.”

“Excuse me for being hesitant to stand in front of my enemy’s fire.”

“Don’t be a wuss!”

The guards around are catching up to the commotion and approaching so Dirk sighs and stands in front of the target, holding a ring for Jade to shoot through and hit the bullseye. With a singular sound she does exactly as intended. Dirk looks at the target decorated by a single, fancy arrow with Jade’s simple crest hanging in the back from a light ribbon.

“Is this a threat?”

“Maybe, “ she grins too kindly.

Jade was too good of a shot to allow herself to miss and injure someone by accident, she would much rather have Dirk run for it in the woods and give chase to shoot him and recapture him if that were what they were doing. Jade was a simple image to others, the Wolf of Prospit, a fierce warrior changing the tides of battle against darkness. To Dirk she was a puppy. 

“Tell me Jade, what do you wish to accomplish by keeping me alive? If you wanted a hole in my chest I would have one already undoubtedly.”

Hushed tones were necessary but the risk of being heard was always there, anxiety rising underneath Dirk’s skin as he constantly ignores it at every turn. 

“We could end the war with you.”

It is never plain and simple, he waits. Jade busies herself with cleaning her equipment, archery being dear to her heart, and does not speak. A bit tougher. Fine.

“And how do you think it will end? My queen just accepts a deal of peace to have me back and all is well?”

“No.”

…“No?”

“No, it won’t be that easy, it never is, “ Jade acknowledges, “but your fate is to serve as a tool of peace or die. Maybe both.”

“What if I said I wanted peace as well?”

Jade’s ears perked and she stopped her motions to look at Dirk and give him her full attention, not speaking, urging him to continue the way he did to her. He doesn’t refuse.

“I will await the day your king lays his crown down or his head follows it in its descent,” he adds.

She snarls animalistically.

“Watch your mouth, Dersite, I could and should rip you to shreds.”

“But you won’t. I’m of value, and so I can run my mouth until I lose the value.”

“You can, if you want your life to be a waking nightmare during your stay here.”

“The light burns my eyes constantly, it’s way too hot, I’m surrounded by enemies, mere servants are allowed to degrade me freely, “ Dirk goes down the list to the best of his abilities, “I am a slave, my family won’t sign anything to get me back, I have no allies, “ he throws in for good measure, “I sleep among maids, I am loathed, rightfully so, and feared, even more rightfully so, by every individual. Do your worst, Wolf.”

“Those are just barks, the only thing worse is our bite.”

“Says a warrior of Sunlight, try living in the dark bite of frost.”

“Winter is unforgiving here.”

“Summer is unforgiving in Derse. “

“I may be kind and lend a paw out of pure pity, but do not push your luck!”

Dirk leans in closer and with an icy glare says, “The guards were getting worried you were being too nice to me, are you going to let them think you’ve turned into a domesticated cub of mine?”

With a loud growl Dirk is thrown back by his chest, back hitting a tree where a target is hung, an arrow in it breaking from the force and he quickly moves to the side and down as an arrow shoots and barely misses him. He bows lowly, teeth biting his tongue extremely painfully to hold himself back. This is needed. They need to think Dirk is treated poorly, more so than he is.

“Rise, Dersite. You are banished from my presence at once. I’ll allow any of my siblings to deal with you in my stead. Your disrespect is not welcome here.”

As the guards drag Dirk away even though he would gladly walk he turns to see Jade’s puppy dog face, sad that she had to be so harsh. Good. Hate Dirk, pity him, he wants everything he can get to win, no matter what means he needs to pull. Let him be loathed among Skaia, Prospit, Alternia and even Derse, he will do whatever is needed.

One. More.

The evening comes and Dirk has a headache from the brightness still, that and the eye strain from the brightness, it lingers well into nights enough to be considered a migraine, probably. He sees Jake get changed by servants into his sleeping clothes, the green eyes following Dirk through the mirror as he turns to go to his own sleeping area.

“Halt Dersite. I’ve heard you caused my siblings trouble today.”

What card? What card to play? It feels like Dirk has the entire deck in his hands and while sifting through his thoughts Jake decides to continue talking. Dirk doesn’t face him while standing in the doorway.

“Come here.”

Jake brushes off the rest and adjusts the collar of his dream garb by himself, the rest taking the hint and exiting to their rooms or continuing other jobs around Jake’s quarters.

“What have you done?”

“I’m sure they told you.”

“I want to hear it from your mouth. Obey.”

Jegus fucking christ, that was definitely not necessary, and Dirk’s attraction to it is not invited.

“I insulted your king and aggravated the Wolf.”

“What punishment did you face?”

“I… She almost shot me, made me bow, and banished me for the day.”

“For the day? She’ll cool off by tomorrow then. Anything else you’d like to report? I’m responsible for you, so any trouble you make is going to be my problem.”

This is extremely forced, Dirk can tell Jake is tired mentally and physically, but needs to stay firm. Jake’s voice is too slow and, as mentioned, forced to be considered anything like what a leader he was said to be.

“No, that is all. Sorry, “ Dirk pauses, trying to make himself say it fully, just the apology was difficult, “master.”

“Why the pause?”

It’s  **_fine_ ** .

“I’m not used to it.”

“Yet.”

Dirk’s body was burning, infuriated, wanting to yell at the man, baring his teeth, watching any eyes watching him, fearful, disgusted glances around the room. He wanted to point out Jake’s weakness out loud, dig for more, scavenge for anything Jake wouldn’t like to be known.

“Eyes on me.”

That didn’t work, Dirk didn’t want to look at him, not even through the mirror, deviance was striking him just in spite of the man who briefly outsmarted him but in the grand scheme… Dirk is still in control. He is, really. He must be.

“Dersite, “ Jake turned to face him, “look me in my eyes when I speak to you.”

_ Fine _ . It’s  _ fine _ .

Dirk obeys, being the better man of the two he tells himself, giving a fake surrender, letting Jake win the small battles, but not making it easy, but Dirk?

Dirk will win the war. 

“Kanaya sent for you. She needs extra help and you are to offer it as punishment for being a little shite today. March her way first thing tomorrow morning.”

“As you say. May I be excused?”

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!!! Dirk never thought he’d be happier to see his sister’s girlfriend until now. He can finally get a plan into motion and communicate with the rest. The trouble was worth it. He lays on the uncomfortable bed thinking of subtle ways to clue her in on what exactly he wants and needs without alerting anyone, as if he hasn’t already thought about.

Then a cackle is heard. 

“Clear out,” Jake orders, followed by shuffling and doors.

Jane’s voice booms through it all and a single clink of something heavy against wood, a table or the floor. Dirk can’t just stand from his bed and lean to the door to hear, but Jane’s vocal cords give him half the conversation to work with next to Jake’s muffled voice.

“I brought some over, thought you deserved a break.”

Dirk’s ears strained but he couldn’t hear a single word of Jake’s.

“Father comes back at dawn, you know?”

…

“That’s all the more reason to drink! You’ll be alright, we have done this before.”

Dirk’s eyes slit open in interest, looking to the door, his back against a cold, comforting wall. He wants to strip his shirt and press fully against it because of the disgusting heat of the golden kingdom.

“Yes, she’s sending more. Don’t you tell father about it and I won’t about the Dersite.”

What? 

“Come on, you heard the rumour, right?”

…

“You have the enemy in your quarters,  _ brother _ , people talk.”

What?! 

“I know it’s not like that, I just wished to hear it from your mouth. “

Dirk considers walking over to them with an excuse and then hears the opening of a bottle, a few clinks of glass just barely audible. 

“I don’t actually know. It’s some kind of wine.”

…

“Yes! It is never sweet enough.”

Dirk gets up quickly after hearing a lip smack, assuming he will walk in to see them kissing, giving him a leverage over them with blackmail, but what he witnesses is Jake, on the edge of his bed with a maid in his lap, a glass of wine in one hand, and Jane, putting sugar cubes in her glass of the same liquid, staring at Dirk.

“Excuse the intrusion, “ Dirk starts, realising he didn’t make up an excuse during the trip between the bed and the door, “I was wo—”

“Dersite, come here and tell my dear, idiotic, sugary brother that he should loosen up, “ Jane interrupts, expactantly.

Dirk looks at Jake again, taking in his stiff body language, hesitation. Dirk is being given control over the situation, persuasion expected.

“It is not my place to settle feuds, “ he carefully notes, seeing the aggravated maid glaring at him, “but I would have to agree with her.”

The maid smiles slyly and turns to press her blue lips to Jake’s neck, him turning his gaze away from Jane and Dirk, not liking the attention of their eyes. Both of them had sharp looks, piercing even, especially when onto something, which made their exchanged eye contact mutually understanding without a word needing to be said. Dirk and Jane both didn’t like this woman in Jake’s lap. 

“Since our guest seems to be busy, I shall introduce her. This is Aranea Serket, Sylph of Light, of Alternia. She’s one of the blue blooded royals.”

He assumed she was a maid, oops.

Dirk never fully understood Alternia’s fascination with colors, green blood didn’t seem all that special of a caste for example, especially since all are human and cannot actually have anything but red. They play pretend. They paint their lips, homes, their entire life in a color to show status. Blue struck him as the highest but he heard pink is that instead, which only validates his crest further so he has no issue with it. Not that he would otherwise. 

Aranea’s lips paint a metaphorical spiderweb of blue lips on Jake’s neck, his golden threaded outfit contrasting it along with his dark, heavily Sunkissed skin. His eyes landed on Dirk’s in a flash, a heavy moment with eyelids hooding the green irises halfway, his lips parted slightly, making Dirk’s eyes drop lower only to rise back to Jake’s in an instinctual sizing up. He did look away though when he noticed why Jake had looked that way. Aranea’s hand’s been busy, but hidden by her body from the Strider’s view.  _ Holy shit _ . 

Jane seems to have caught the entire exchange and offers a knowing smile as she approaches Jake from behind, leaving the half a drink she had and taking Jake’s to guide it to his mouth for him to down the entire thing, Dirk’s eyes following the trajectory on his throat, his own mouth dry now. Then Jane puts the empty glass away. She whispers something to the prince, making Aranea falter and look at her questioningly. 

“He wouldn’t be able to refuse, “ Jake mumbles, “you’re right.”

Dirk knew what it was about, but he was unable to move away or closer. He was awaiting a command but his brain had given none to his body.

“No, “ Jake decides, which makes Jane’s eyes wide.

“Have I found your weakness?! My, my, “ she grins ecstatically, hands massaging his shoulders as Aranea takes his lips instead, “you never were one to decline someone. Is the poor pale boy not good enough? I can make him sweeter, watch, “ Jane jumped from the bed, taking her sugary wine.

Jake lightly pushed the Serket away to speak, his lips already slightly bruised, “Not needed, Jane. Send him back. It is by principle Derse and Prospit don’t mix.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at him as Aranea released a frustrated sound at this being dragged out. Jake was flushed.

“There is no problem, Jane, you will have your fun, let him be.”

Let him be? Crap. Crap, move. Dirk forces himself to turn back to the uncomfortable bed and however much he doesn’t want to, he hears many things that evening. 

The king returns today from his departure with good news and comes to see good news as well. He will be pleased and Jake might be allowed indulgences. Jake doesn’t notice most things around himself as he envisions his father, proud, his stead waiting for him to ride on into a hunt, glasses and bottles of exceletly aged wine and women and… Dirk. No, not Dirk in his fantasy, but he sees the Strider eying him out of the corner of his own eye, but if the man would offer, who is Jake to refuse pleasure? He’s nowhere as sleazy as people make him out to be, but a night of fun is not out of the question. He smiles as his mind wanders uncharted territory. Last night had been too busy to focus on the white-blonde. What would sharing a night with a Dersite be like? He’s never been with a man before either. Would a Dersite be rougher? Take it easier? What would Dirk specifically be into? The wandering and wondering of his fantasies are adventurous enough to make him snap to reality and dare to blush. The man wants Jake’s head on a spike and Jake’s willing to share a bed with him? Ludicrous.

Jake’s mind is fuzzy from the night before, the lightest of headaches lingering as he gets clothed to meet his father by the gate. 


	8. "Incoming"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ongoings at castle Derse.

**Chapter 8:** "Incoming"

Castle Derse has never been as busy as it is currently. Nobles are stating their opinions on the matter, contrasting, rumours spreading of why. All that is known as fact is that the Solar Eclipse will make shadows fall and arise. Rose is stormed by deliveries of books and intel, Roxy helping her sort through it all while running around and keeping morale up, Dave practicing restlessly with anyone and anything to prepare himself, the Queen briefing her agents, her most trusted and capable, the King getting the army prepared. Allies are not few and far either. Eridan, despite the Belauded Feferi's advice, is actively contributing to the tactics, with wealth and power of his own from Alternia; Equius is crafting weapons and training dummies, Hal at his side; Sollux is nowhere to be seen most times but pops in with warnings; Nepeta is travelling back and forth with Pounce and smuggling anything small and large. That is not all. All under the royals and nobles work to reach minor and major goals, not really knowing the weight of each action they do. Stables are checked by Hal or Equius with strict orders to get as many horses able to travel long distances and battle; the obsidian towers and halls are crowded with servants of different and same types going every way, carrying this or that, cleaning, crafting… 

It's a sight to behold. The entire kingdom is alive, set on the same goal and ambitious to reach it flawlessly, determination filling every drop of blood yet to be shed and the queen observes it, analyses and improves it, spinning the ring on her finger that symbolises her power and might. The king is a minor role, really. Sure, the kingdom is his and he leads soldiers, pawns, and others into battle, but the queen? She not only is physically capable of much more than he ever will be, but she is also calculative, thoughtful, analytical and she controls all from beyond an eye's capability to witness. She's Dirk's role model. Still, the king's crown mustn't fall. She will make sure it will, just not her husband's. 

"Jack? Have you understood your move fully?"

The question is needless, they are all aware of it as they are gathered around a map of the Battlefield and another of Prospit, with figurines and paper notes scattered in perfection of tactics. Eridan Ampora, the archagent and his agents, Rose, Hal, Dave, Roxy, and the queen are discussing the plan of action once again while the rest are doing their parts, busy bodies hurrying around.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Mother, if I may, the stables can't hold as many horses as we'd like," Hal notes.

"They're not key, get as many as you can but don't obsess over them."

"Yes, mother," he calculates the numerals in his head. 

"I," Eridan starts with a snide look at Rose,"have gotten word of our lost prince."

He takes out a letter that holds Kanaya's signature wax seal and Rose glares at him passively for not running it by her first while he doesn't even smile at this. She doesn't think she's ever witnessed the man's lips bend that way. The Draconic Dignitary takes it upon himself to accept the message in order to read it out loud to the rest and progress this further but how all eyes land on the envelope is clear enough that every individual wants those words to be known. 

" My dearest, Rose, 

I Have Been Quacking For Your Sibling's Reckless Behaviour But At The Brink Of Dawn He Was At My Door And Who Am I But A Sharp Dressed Woman With A Dull Weapon? How Could I Deny His Request To Send His Voice To Your Sight? What Worries Me, Fraternally, Is The State Of Jane And His Alliance With Her. 

Hey sis. First of all I'm alive, just so you know. I kinda really need exceptional help here though, well, I can do this myself but help is appreciated. Crocker's got a deal to let things like this pass by her if you get her more Trickster dude, so you should probably get on that. I'm working on getting everything here in motion, pulling strings, playing chess, the usual. The worst that's been happening is me swallowing my pride for the sake of the bigger picture and the awful headaches because everything is so fucking bright.  _ I'm fine _ though. Truly. No need to worry and such, just get her the candy and I'll do the rest. You should probably change the way you write the capital R by the way, very recognisable. Just a tip.

He Is Asking Of Me Contact With A Certain Serket Which Is A Cause For Concern. You Know She Is As Bad As She Is Good, Worse More Often Than Not And So I Ask Of Your Prophetic Guidance In These Trying Times. Assuming You Weren't Being Sarcastic About That As Well.

Do Be Wary, My Golden Rose."

Queen's fingers tap against black marble as she tells him to repeat the entire thing, and as she thinks about the implications she looks to Rose.

"So? This is aimed at you, Seer, what shall you suggest?"

Rose is composed on the surface but her head is spinning as she tries to gather what Dirk could possibly want from the blue bloods, Vriska specifically assuming she understood Kanaya's words correctly. Once again she is left baffled by the older Strider.

"Let him do his thing. I will make it easier for him by preparing more packages, it is not an issue, but whatever he wants from the Serkets must be beneficial to us all."

"At what cost? Every deal with that family ends with prices that aren't just gold," Hal points out.

"I mean, yeah, look at Aradia," Dave shrugs. 

"I am certain Dirk is aware of their charges," the queen interjects, "let him be. I raised him well. "

Roxy lists the secrets she's collected that could aid them, Rose recites the prophecy, Dave irons out the timing, Hal calculates chances of success, Eridan lends them his fleets and service, Jack and his agents act as usual in their duties to the queen. 

"Dirk, you imbecile, what do you think you're doing," Rose whispers to herself while writing out a response, having just sent Eridan away to locate Nepeta… if she's still in Derse that is. 

"—e could have at least told us he was gonna do that and I would have come with him, to get him back here safe or be there with him an—" Feferi sort of listens to him but mostly not, having set her eyes on a different moirail material, but she acts interested in Dave's ramble, popping her attention in and out,"—ou know he could have died, right? He could still die. What could possibly be so important he'd let himself be caught and why the fuc—" "—flip off the handle and do a majestic pirouette off the fucking obsidian towers to visit Megido, sending myself into last year because apparently Dirk is headed there by going to ask Vriska, however cool she is, for help which is ju—" "I, don't, understand!" She doesn't know how long he was talking for but silence hits hard so she smiles consolingly. 

"Don't worry, glub! He'll be fine. Have you heard from Sollux though?"

"I guess you're right but still… yeah, nah, he's out who knows where. That guy's like a ghost."

"Dirk?"

It isn't the first time Hal has been compared to him, his whole life has been that, but now that Dirk is not here he hoped he would get some peace from that. But people keep mistaking them. It is like they  _ want _ to see Dirk rather than Hal. Fair enough, he guesses. There is one extremely obvious difference between the two identical princes and that is clear enough to Roxy when he turns around. His neck is untouched. 

"Hal, hey. Aren't you supposed to be with Equius at the stables?"

Roxy is more than smart enough to know she should change the subject and skip the awkward apologies part of that.

"He can do it himself fine. I am here to fetch some peace."

"Your princess is in another castle."

"Humorous."

Especially considering Mario Brothers don't exist yet.

"Sit with me?"

"I cannot be idle, not now."

"Walk with me then?"

"Anytime."

The two found their way to the underground passages decorated by statues of previous royal families like familial portraits weren't good enough for dersites. The place was dim like any other room but here they focused on purple glow worms instead, giving the marble and other dark surfaces a mystical shine, a mysterious aura. The shade was calming. 

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"The chances are low."

"Not what I meant, but sure."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How you feel. I get you, I get Dirky too, but both of you can be so cold sometimes. Mostly you though, 'cause I know he actually cares too much to process, but you? You're just like… a machine."

"My emotions function just fine—and I see it. Yes, I can understand that. It isn't that I don't care for him but why hope if he most likely won't live to return?"

"You don't think we'll win?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well… what are you saying?"

"If Dirk has to die to end the war he will."

"And if he doesn't have to?"

"Then he will return to rule after our father."

"Is it all really just that simple to you? Don't you like… think about what it's like?"

"Of course. It just doesn't do any good. Dirk will return, or he won't, that's all there is to it if you plan on keeping your sanity."

"What about like... Dave?"

"What about him?"

"You said nothing when he stepped down."

"And?"

"Don't be difficult with me, Mr. Strider," Roxy poked his shoulder.

"Fine. I was disappointed he would give up a part of his birthright but in truth he didn't lose much. He just has to work for it more than being given everything and I can respect that. Why he did it is beyond me to this date."

"Love."

"Love?"

Hal paused in their walk as if offended by the singular word and Roxy stopped to face him, smiling.

"Yeah. He loves to fight for those he loves! A lover and a fighter, aren't we lucky? Davey will rather cut through an entire army by himself rather than let us get hurt and being the youngest brother he just didn't really get to contribute as much as he wanted. So he fights for us."

"I see, so his pride was hurting."

Roxy dragged out a no and slumped her shoulders.

"You're missing the point!"

"Enlighten me," he smiled, knowingly.

Dave coughed up dust and pushed himself off the ground, taking his sword up for the ride, swaying slightly from overexertion and raising his guard. The armour was so, so hot to be in on top of that. He got used to the heavy gear, but not the heat it brings. 

"C'mon, you can do this," he whispered to himself, staring his sparring partner down," make 'em proud."

He got his air kicked out. 

"Dave, focus."

Roxy's voice was nice to hear and it helped him follow the suggestion. He straightened out and then eyed his opponent who was waiting to be attacked only to fall again, this time passing out. 

Once he had woken up he was alone. There was food, medicine and water on a tray next to his bed along with a note.

"try not top ush yourself so hrd" 

Like hell he can. He just needs rest and once he's in top shape he can start again, he has to. For Derse, for their family, for Dirk, for Karkat. Man, he misses them. He first writes a letter to Karkat, another one he is too afraid to send, and hides it before actually eating anything, which is mildly concerning but whatever. It's not like there's anyone to judge him. 

Meanwhile a secret is caught between sharp teeth.

  
  
  



	9. "Prices heavier than gold"

Castle Prospit was eerily silent. The halls were mostly empty, all were at their usual places, all but Dirk, Jane, and the incoming guests. 

"What do you even want from her?"

Jane nonchalantly opens a package and checks its contents, shoving a lollipop in her mouth as if in a crisis.

"That is none of your concern."

"'No questions asked' wasn't a part of our agreement."

"Verbal agreements are fickle."

"That you are correct about."

Click, click, two sets of footsteps against light floorboards go through halls.

"I must state my concern for this interaction," states Maryam,"be careful of what you trade away and ne—"

"Never outrick a Serket. I know. They are sore losers."

"Kanaya, you have no reason to worry for our pet. He is not your responsibility, but he can also handle himself well politically."

"I am aware, but Serkets are a different story, bargaining with them is like with a pawn star or sharletan."

"I have something she wants, she has something I want, that's that."

A hand gently grazes the doorknob, waiting to listen in before entering.

"No offence Strider, but you have nothing I want. Your kingdom though? Maybe."

A cackle is heard behind Vriska as she enters ceremoniously and plops herself on the nearest chair, leaning back and crossing her legs, Terezi leaning an elbow on the back of it, walking stick in hand. Both were dressed lavishly but neither acutely in a dress. 

"Greetings, I am Terezi Pyrope and I shall be your unofficial judge and jury... for this trial, you should worry."

"This is no trial, we're striking a deal," Dirk corrects and makes the large grin of sharp teeth native to Alternians and some Dersites part and form a frown.

"Your trial is yet to come."

The teeth close, holding a secret behind them.

"Aaaaaaaalright! Enough of that, me time," Vriska uncrosses her legs only to cross them the other way, "I'm a very busy woman, you know? What do you want?"

"A vial of poison."

A long stretch of silence fills the room as Jane nearly drops the lollipop from her mouth, Kanaya goes rigid, and both Vriska and Terezi get consumed by intrigue and amusement. 

"Do you really think I'll let you poison any of us," Jane clutches the offending liquid in glass hanging from a string, meant to be worn as a necklace.

"It's for me. "

"And I am supposed to trust your words?"

"If you had the choice of dying by an enemy or your own hands, which would you choose?"

"Enemy, with honour. "

"That's where we differ. I won't give you the satisfaction."

"We need you alive and if I have to chain you for it, I will."

"You won't because even then I will find a way. Chains make a good choking device."

"Dersite, you will yield to my command!"

"And what is your command?"

Then in the moment Jane noticed… she had gotten mad. That should be impossible! She rummages through the candy she has and notices the swirls are painted on… but… but she was joyful just a moment ago! It had worked! 

"Something wrong, Jane?"

"You weasel!"

Dirk gives her the honour of scoffing.

"What did you put in this?"

"Oh," Vriska jumps,"I am eating this up!"

She dangles another identical vial from the string in the air, grinning brightly.

"And the antidote, of course. Just in case you chicken out, you know? I don't care who of you two will hold it but I wanna negotiate a price then be on my way. I've got shmucks to outbid."

"Dersite, you are  **not** allowed poison and you have tricked me! Why shouldn't I report you on the spot?"

"I'm not very useful as a corpse."

"Who said anything about death?"

"Hey!!!!!!!! You two can it! I want to be paid."

"Ugh, no. We are not taking this product," Jane returns it to Vriska and the Alternian and Dersite share a look. 

Then Terezi speaks out.

"Look, I don't care much about what you do with this but we're not leaving empty handed. The trip here and back costs, especially when you do it in secret. The least you can do is compensate us for what we spent to waste our time."

"Pyrope, with all due respect, your trip is not my responsibility. This man however…" Jane trails off, looking at him to try and determine what she should do next, "Strider. Do what you must but not only do you owe me, but both the poison and antidote will be with me until you need them."

He doesn't thank her, just watches as Vriska moves the two vials out of her grasp when she tries to take them.

"Nah. Payment first."

"I have money, how much," Jane glares.

"I don't need your money. I don't need jack shit from you."

The shocked face on Crocker's face is a sight to behold as Terezi once again cackles and steps between them, leaning both hands and head on her cane, ass out, and states the pricing.

Dirk is taken aback but doesn't show it, knowing what effect that would cause, and reaches a hand out.

"Woah! Really?!"

"Yes, Terezi, it is a price I can afford. Kanaya, might I have a pen and parchment?"

Kanaya, who was trying her best to stay out of it, ceases biting her nails, "You must be joking! This," she is outraged, "is unfair!"

Dirk gets to the table and takes them himself.

"Dersian or Prospitian?"

"Alternian," Vriska slides over to his shoulder to watch him write, followed by Terezi.

"Sorry to break your mind but not everyone knows Alternian. Derse or Prospit?"

"Fine, fine. Derse."

"Jane? May I speak to your parents," Terezi whispers to her.

"Why?"

She merely smiles while looking at the parchment in Vriska's hand, now standing across the room. Kanaya joins in.

"Karkat was wondering where you were. Didn't you say you would stay in Prospit for a while?"

"Karkles can wait, he's not going anywhere. I have some unplanned business."

"Pyrope, state your business."

"Your honour," an incredibly grating voice starts,"I have intel you should hear."

"We don't often get Skaian court officials arriving unannounced so it better be urgent."

Terezi isn't intimidated by the tough words the White King shows, not by the guards in gold, not their spears and shields, not the large room she cannot see properly. She is grinning and pacing around, motioning as she speaks.

"We have gotten word of the possible end of war due to the capture of the crowned prince of Derse, Dirk Strider, Prince of Heart, Destroyer of Souls," she is careful to state his title as well, "is this correct?"

"Yes, we are to strike a peace deal with Derse. So far they have decli—"

"Declined all offers," she rudely interrupts the king, "because you are wrong. Now, why would you think the eldest Strider is that valuable of a piece to think that they will take him back at such a monumental price?"

She sounds genuinely curious of the case before her, enough to pause her movements for a moment.

"Because their king is old and the other children are unqualified to take the throne. Dirk Strider is the best possible bargaining chip."

"Is that a fact? Won't you tell me why?"

"Aren't you here to tell me why," he gets aggravated.

"Answer the question, my lord, and I will see what you are missing. Give me insight into that novelty thinkpan of yours."

He pauses at the odd wording, remembering she is native to Alternia, then brushing it off to get done with this.

"Fine. The two Lalondes are females and therefore cannot rule without marriage to a king or prince," he sighs like it is the most obvious thing in the world, "and the youngest Strider has tainted his family's name numerous times along with pledging to knighthood. He is unfit to rule in the modern rulings."

Terezi smiles and sways her cane then raises it to tap her temple with it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He furrows his brows.

"—or rather someone?"

The king still doesn't understand so he stares at her in confusion until she speaks again.

"Your honour, are you familiar with the name Hal Strider?"

"Hal… Strider?"

"Yes, you see your majesty, there is a rare phenomenon where a mother can birth two children at once, twins if you will. Hal was birthed seconds after Dirk, or so we thought until recently. We received physician paperwork copies of the day that state the dates were mixed up at first and so they had simply assumed Dirk was the firstborn. "

"You don't say," he grips the throne's armrest tightly.

"There is really no way to tell who came first and so they have equal rights to the throne.  **Prospit doesn't need Dirk.** "

"And how would you know that those are facts? Why haven't we known of Hal's existence?"

"They keep it secretive for this exact reason. So you have been treating your useless prisoner a bit too nicely when he's just a simple throwaway pawn," she cackles as if he just heard the best knock-knock joke in the world.

"This certainly changes things. This intel is greatly appreciated. We shall see what move we pull next. As always, you are utmost loyal to Prospit's goals, how may we reward you if we see this as true?"

"I am flattered, but I am merely a messenger of justice. I bring balance for balance's sake, I wish for nothing but for  _ Dirk's fate to be just." _

"Is that it?"

"Jane? Yes. I have told my tale. Won't you tell Dirk to do whatever he has to quickly? He's got a limited time left."

"...What have you done?"

"Nothing you should worry about. Where's Karkles?"

"HE WHAT?!"

"I know, right?"

"Terezi, PLEASE tell me you're joking!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," Karkat chants, dropping the books he was to put back in the shelf, instead rushing to the front desk of the library.

"Karkles?"

"FUCK! WHERE IS IT?!"

"Relax. He can handle himself."

"No, he obviously can't if he's heading over here ALONE. We have to do something!"

"And what the fuck are you gonna do about it? He's heading here no matter what."

"Here," Karkat hands Terezi a rather thick, heavy book that looks ancient,"I had this hidden from the rest. Get this to Rose as soon as fucking possible so that slug doesn't end up dead."

"Do you know how many times he's almost died? How many times we all thought he did but he got up? He's gonna be good."

"And what if he doesn't? Just, just get it to Rose!"

Terezi reaches to get it but Karkat holds it too tight.

"But don't read it, whatever you do, don't fucking read it and don't let others and don't lose it. It's one of a kind and really fucking dangerous and I don't wanna wake up to the news that your body was found in a river of black tarr or something or I will literally flip off the fucking handle, doing a pirroughette or whatever. I'm serious."

He lets go and Terezi turns to walk out only to stop at the doorway, unsaid words hanging heavy in the air.

_ Stay safe. _

_ I will. _

And she leaves.


End file.
